1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-screen display device and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch-screen display device capable of maintaining display quality during a touch screen function, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device converts electrical signals that are provided from an information-processing device into images. Each of a conventional display device and a conventional information process device has only the uni-directional communication type. Therefore, in order to display new images on the display device, a data input device such as a keyboard, a keypad, a mouse apparatus, etc., has been required.
Recently, one of the display devices that have been developed has a function to re-structure an image. For example, when a user has inputted a command to a screen that has displayed an image, a signal corresponding to information is outputted to an information process device, and then an image is re-structured. That is, a bi-directional communication between the display device and the information-processing device has been developed.
A display device having a display panel and a touch panel disposed thereon is mainly used as the bi-directional type display device, so called a touch-screen display device. The touch panel detects a position selected by the user with respect to information displayed on the display panel.
The touch panel is separated by a predetermined interval from the display panel, and the predetermined interval is maintained between the touch panel and the display panel by using a frame or a bonding agent. Here, a space between the touch panel and the display panel is closed by the frame or the bonding agent, however an air would be inflowed and outflowed through a fine gap from the exterior to the space or vice versa.
For example, when an aircraft conveys the touch-screen display device, an air pressure in the aircraft is lower than an atmospheric pressure in a very high altitude. Here, an air is outflowed from the space between the touch panel and the display panel to the exterior, which is inflowed to the space in an atmospheric condition. A conveying time by the aircraft is long and an air is outflowed through a fine gap, so that a time for an external low air pressure to become equal to an internal air pressure is enough.
Then, when the aircraft lands, a peripheral pressure of the touch-screen display device is fastly reconverted to the atmospheric pressure. At this time, owing to an interval between an internal pressure and an external pressure of the touch-screen display device, the touch panel and the display panel become stuck at one portion area of the touch-screen display device, and the touch panel and the display panel are maintained by a predetermined interval in another portion area thereof. Then, the touch panel is not restored to the original state because of a static electricity between the touch and display panels and the pressure interval between the internal and external sides.
For another example, when the user touches the touch panel, an air disposed between the touch panel and the display device is outflowed from the touch-screen display device through a fine gap, and then the touch panel becomes stuck to the display panel. Then, the touch panel is not restored to the original state because of static electricity between the touch and display panels and the pressure interval between the internal and external sides. The internal air is easily outflowed through the fine gap using a pressing force of the touch panel by a user's finger, however a force restitution of the touch panel, by making inflow by an external air to the space between the touch panel and the display panel through the fine gap, is relatively insufficient.
As a result, a distortion image displayed in the display panel of the touch-screen display device may be observed, or an information input error through the touch panel may frequently occur in the touch-screen display device.